


Electra

by VaguelyDefined



Series: Daddy's little girl [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: Alcohol, Community: kink of the castle, Consensual, F/M, Incest, Kink Meme, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyDefined/pseuds/VaguelyDefined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been sneaking peeks for years now, watching him get dressed or touch himself. She's even watched him fuck a few times. It started as just curiosity, wanting to see what men looked like but quickly became something more. Alexis admitted to herself early on that she’s attracted to her father, that she loves to look at him bare and aroused. She fantasizes about touching him. Being touched by him. About how amazing he would feel inside her, their bodies and mouths pressed together as he made her come again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A blast of cool air hits her in the face when Alexis lets herself into the loft, her heels dangling from one finger by their ankle straps. Shadows cover the bottom floor and she heads for the stairs, her body loose with alcohol. She's been at a frat party with Paige and had a few drinks, spent a couple of hours with some random college guy’s tongue down her throat while he dry humped her on a couch. He’d come in his pants and passed out before she could fuck him and now she’s wet, horny, and desperately in need of release. All she wants is to go upstairs, get naked, and break in the vibrator she bought off the internet last month.

 

She pauses at the bottom of the stairs, her throat dry, and turns toward the kitchen. The seal on the refrigerator door cracks when she pulls it open and reaches for a water. Opening the lid, she takes a long drink, sucking down a quarter of the bottle. The clock on the microwave reads two thirty-eight when she turns back around and sees the lamp on in her dad’s office. Alexis sighs.

 

He’s been doing this almost every night for the past two weeks. Ever since the bombing case.  She’s found him passed out, a half-empty bottle of scotch next to his limp hand, at least three times this week. Shaking her head, Alexis piles her heels, purse and the water on the counter and pads across the living room, heading for her dad.

 

The office is empty when she walks inside. She can hear the shower running. Good. Her dad's laptop sits open on the desk and Alexis walks around to close it because she knows that he hates leaving it like that overnight, some weird thing he has about the keys being exposed.

 

The screen wakes when she bumps the base and Alexis feels her stomach jolt at the frozen image it reveals. A naked woman holding herself up on her hands and knees while a man takes her from behind. Before she can think about it, Alexis hits the play button, starting the video up from the point where her dad left it. She feels herself getting wetter as the woman moans, as she watches the man pound into her with abandon. Alexis rubs her thighs together, her nipples puckering.

 

Her dad was watching this. Was sitting in this chair and watching these people fuck, probably with his thick cock in hand. The thought makes her want to sit down in the chair and spread her legs over the arms, bury three fingers deep inside herself.

 

The shower shuts off and Alexis hurriedly hits the pause button then closes the lid on the laptop. She flicks off the desk lamp and moves to stand in the shadows of the doorway to her father's bedroom, hoping to catch a quick glimpse of him when he comes out of the bathroom.

 

She's been sneaking peeks for years now, watching him get dressed or touch himself. She's even watched him fuck a few times. It started as just curiosity, wanting to see what men looked like but quickly became something more. Alexis admitted to herself early on that she’s attracted to her father, that she loves to look at him bare and aroused. She fantasizes about touching him. Being touched by him. About how amazing he would feel inside her, their bodies and mouths pressed together as he made her come again and again.

 

It's all she can think about some nights. For close to a year now, the only way she can get herself off is by picturing her dad. She dreams of him almost nightly, his mouth and body and hands. But it's gone beyond that now. Beyond a simple crush or lust. Beyond just wanting him physically. It scares Alexis but she can't turn it off and, really, she doesn't want to, no matter what the rest of the world might think of it.

 

Steam billows out of the bathroom when the door swings open and Alexis clenches her hands into fists, her nails cutting into her palms, when her dad walks out completely naked. His body is a canvas of light and shadows; the high, round curve of his ass, the broad sweep of his chest, the ropey muscles of his thighs. Alexis licks her lips and watches him lope over to the bed, his gait slow and lumbering. Her dad tosses back the comforter and flops down onto the mattress, not bothering to pull even the sheet across himself before he reaches for his semi-hard dick.

 

Alexis’ feet stick to the hardwood as she shifts her hips, trying to get some relief without moving too much and drawing attention to herself. She can feel her clit throbbing as she watches her dad stroke himself and it takes all her self control not to lift up her skirt. She tries to control her breathing, keeping her mouth clamped tightly closed so she doesn’t start to pant when her dad cups his balls in his free hand.

 

“Fuck,” he groans and she reaches for the wall, her knees starting to go weak.

 

Her hand hits the door and it swings inward, the hinges squeaking. Her dad sits up in the bed, grabbing at the sheet and pulling it across his lap as he looks wild eyed around the room. Alexis swallows thickly and steps forward, the alcohol still buzzing through her system making her bold.

 

“Alexis,” her dad breathes, his voice unsteady.

 

“Hey, Dad,” she says, walking across the room and sitting down on the edge of the bed, her hip pressed against his uncovered knee.

 

“What time d’you get home?” he asks and she can smell the scotch on his breath, wonders if he can smell the beer on hers. “I thought you were staying at Paige’s?”

 

“About fifteen minutes ago,” Alexis answers as she lets her pinky finger brush against the outside of his thigh. Her dad sucks a gasp through his teeth but doesn’t move away so she gets more adventurous, trails the tips of all four fingers over the tense line of his thigh, the coarse hair rustling against her skin. “Paige left with some guy she met at the party so I came home instead.”

 

Her dad swallows, his eyes tracking the path of her hand on his leg. Alexis nudges the sheet and it slips away, landing in silken puddle in his lap, barely covering his rigid cock. Pulling her left leg up onto the bed, she rests the length of her bare thigh alongside her dad’s, her bent knee pressed into his hip. A hand, large and warm, covers her calf and Alexis almost whimpers.

 

“You didn’t want to go with her?” he asks, hand running up and down her lower leg, dipping into the bend of her knee and circling the rounded protuberance of her ankle.

 

Alexis scoffs, her hand now caressing his inner thigh, inching higher and higher with each stroke. “I don’t leave parties with boys I just met, Dad.”

 

He nods, looking at her with eyes that she can’t read in the low light of his bedroom. “Good girl.”

 

Smiling, Alexis leans forward, her hand slipping down between his legs and landing on the the mattress as she presses her lips to his ear and whispers, “I just fuck them there.”  His hand clamps around her thigh, almost to the point of pain. “Well, most of the time,” she clarifies, voice husky as she brings her other hand up to her dad’s bicep to brace herself. “But not tonight.”

 

“No?” His voice cracks on the single word.

 

Alexis shakes her head, the ends of her hair brushing over his bare chest. “No. The idiot came in his pants and then passed out on top of me."

 

Her dad lets out a dry whisper of a laugh. “Left you high and dry?”

 

Peeling his fingers off her thigh, Alexis breaks his grip and, spreading her legs, drags his hand up under her skirt. They both hiss when he reaches the apex of her thighs, finds her bare and dripping. “No,” she whispers, rocking against his index and middle fingers as they slide against her slick lips, “he left me horny and wet.”

 

She feels more than hears her dad’s whispered curse. “ _Shit_.”

 

Shifting up onto her knees, Alexis straddles his hand, her open mouth hovering at the base of his throat. She flicks out her tongue, licking at skin that still tastes like his soap, and her dad groans, his free hand lifting to tangle in her hair as he sinks two fingers into her. Alexis lets out a deep moan, her knees spreading wider, and rocks over his hand, pumping her pussy against his fingers.

 

“Yes,” she whispers, pressing open mouthed kisses to her dad’s chest while he fingers her. “More, please. More.”

 

He pushes into her harder, faster, his thumb brushing over her clit, and Alexis whimpers, rocking her hips. She’s dreamed about this for so long and she can’t believe it’s finally happening. Tossing the sheet out of the way, she exposes her dad’s cock. His hips buck when she touches him, her thin fingers barely wrapping all the around the thick base.

 

“Alexis,” he groans, the hand in her hair gripping and pulling. “You can’t - We shouldn’t -”

 

He falls to bed when she plants a line of kisses down his stomach, his fingers still buried deep inside her. “It’s okay, Dad,” she assures him, resting her cheek on his hip and looking up at him as her hand strokes his cock. “It’s okay.”

 

The way he bellows when she takes him into her mouth is enough to make her come, her pussy clamping down and spasming violently. He fingers her through it and she moans around him, her throat working at the thick head of his cock. Her fingers flutter over his balls and her dad jerks, his own digits curling deep inside her pussy as he curses.

 

Alexis whimpers when he pulls out of her, her body still clamping down around the emptiness he’s left, and then her dad’s hands are on her shoulders, lifting her up and off his throbbing erection. They lock eyes for the briefest of moments before his mouth is on her neck, his wide, hot hands roaming over her body as he rolls forward, pulling at her clothes. She cries out when he tugs on her nipples, her nails clawing at his shoulders and hips rocking as she rubs herself against the mattress, searching for some kind of relief.

 

Without warning, Alexis finds herself being flipped, her breasts smashed into the bed as her dad drapes his heavy body over her back. He straddles her legs and she whines, lifting her hips up off the bed and pressing her ass against him. A dark growl vibrates through his chest as he strokes a hand over her stomach, reaching down to cup her dripping pussy.

 

" _Yes_ ," Alexis moans, dropping back down to the bed to grind her throbbing clit against his fingers. "Fuck, yes."

 

Her dad's heavy weight presses her down as he reaches between their slick bodies with his free hand. He rubs the head of his cock across her and they both groan. Slowly, he pushes into her and Alexis tilts her hips, her hands fisted in the sheets.

 

The hand under her slides out to grip her hip and the other lands next her head as her dad starts to thrust. Alexis bites at his wrist, sucking hard on his pulse point as his hips drive into her.

 

"Harder," she begs, her body lit on fire with need. "Fuck me harder."

 

Her dad lets out a deep, guttural moan, his grip on her waist tightening as he bends his knees and starts to fuck her. Alexis knows she's going to have bruises in the morning, can't wait to see them. To trace her fingers over them. She's wanted this for so long and the thought that she'll have physical proof, that he's marking her as he takes her, just makes it so much more than she ever imagined.

 

Licking at his wrist, Alexis twines her fingers through his, bucking her hips up to meet his rough thrusts. Her dad drops his mouth to her shoulder blade, sucking and kissing at her sweaty skin, and she moans, reaching her free hand up to grip his hair.

 

"Alexis," he pants, his hand sliding around to her stomach as his thrusts start to get sloppy. "Gonna come."

 

"Oh god, yes," she cries, wishing she could see his face, could kiss him. "Come."

 

Her dad grunts. "No condom."

 

Alexis nods. "I know." She flexes her muscles around him, feels him buck almost uncontrollably. "Come inside me. I wanna feel it.  Fuck me and come in my pussy."

 

Her dad curses her name and then his teeth sink into her shoulder. He lets himself loose, his body slamming into hers as they both moan. Alexis breaks first, screaming out his name.

 

" _Dad. Yes. Oh god yes, Daddy. Yes. Don't stop. Don't stop. Fuck me. Dad_."

 

He follows her over, her body still fluttering around his, a deep and harsh moan echoing in his chest. Bodies slick with sweat, they lay plastered together in the middle of his bed, Alexis gripping his arm when he tries to roll off her.

 

"Stay."

 

"I'll crush you."

 

"Please," she whispers, her muscles loose and warm, the weight of him holding her together. "Just for a little while."

 

His lips brush her cheek. "Okay."

  
Alexis falls asleep with her dad's heavy, naked body stretched out on top of hers and a smile on her face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight burns through her closed eyelids and Alexis stretches, a smile blooming on her face as her muscles start to burn. She rolls onto her back, the cotton sheet whispering across her naked skin. Her nipples pucker as the mental playback starts, her body coming alive under the mere memory of her dad's hands on her.

 

She had sex with her dad. Really amazing sex. Granted, her partners may be few in number but Alexis is pretty sure she knows what mind blowing sex feels like and that had to have been it. Nothing else has ever come close. She wants to do it again. And again.

 

Never wants to stop.

 

Opening her eyes, Alexis turns toward her dad's side of the bed and finds it empty. She sits up, the sheet falling away, and looks around the room. Alone. She's completely alone.

 

The smell of coffee floats on the air and she smiles. He's making breakfast. Her dad's robe lays across the chair in the corner so she shrugs it on, not wanting to bother with her skirt and the remains of her ripped tank.

 

Her dad sits hunched over at the bar and Alexis pads quietly over to him, relishing this new facet of their relationship. Now she can finally show him how much she really loves him, can take care if him in the ways she's always wanted to. The ways she knows only she can.

 

Stepping up behind him, Alexis lays her open palms against the broad plane of his back, sliding down and then skimming around to circle his waist. She presses herself up against him, hugging him from behind as she spreads her fingers wide over his abs. Her lips feather over his shoulder blade and she sighs.

 

"Morning."

 

Her dad is silent as she caresses him, his ribs barely expanding with each short breath. Alexis can feel his heart hammering against her cheek and she hides her smile in his shirt, finds his nervousness endearing.

 

"You made coffee?" she asks, lifting up the hem of his shirt and scraping her pinky finger across his stomach.

 

Her dad shudders, his hands flying up out of his lap to grip her wrists. Gently, he breaks her hold, pulling her arms apart until he can turn on the stool and slide away from her.

 

"We need to talk," he says, eyes and voice both cast low. "About last night."

 

A cold fist of dread socks Alexis in the stomach. "What about it?"

 

"It shouldn't have happened," her dad says, sinking down on a different stool, his chin dipping almost to his chest. "I'm sorry, Alexis. I know alcohol isn't an excuse. There is no excuse. I took advantage of -"

 

"Don't say that," Alexis cuts in, her voice raising. "You didn't take anything I didn't more than want to give." Her dad finally looks up at her, his eyes wide and glassy. "What happened last night was amazing. It-"

 

"Was a mistake."

 

"No."

 

"Yes," he insists. "It was wrong, Alexis. I'm disgusted with -"

 

She rocks back in her heels like she's been slapped. "You think what happened between us, what we shared, is disgusting? That I'm disgusting for having enjoyed it and wanting more of it?" Alexis turns away from him, rushing toward the stairs. She has to get away before she starts to cry. "Fine, Dad. Tell yourself that. But we were both in that bed last night. I felt you. I heard you. I have the bruises from your mouth and fingers. I know the truth about what we shared, what we could have together, even if you're too scared to admit it."

 

Stomping off up the stairs, Alexis leaves him sitting in the kitchen, staring up after her. She slams through her bedroom door and flings herself down on the bed, still wrapped up in his robe. Burying her nose in the collar, she breathes in the scent of his soap, the taste she licked off his skin less than twelve hours before and finally gives in to the tears.

 

Logically, she understands his reaction. She knows it's a difficult situation with a lot of complicated feelings to process. But her body and her heart don't speak logic. All they know is how it felt to be touched by him, to have his mouth and hands on her skin. To have him inside her, hot and hard and so fucking amazing. That she loves him more passionately, more deeply, more intensely than a daughter loves a father.

 

A soft knock on her door startles her and Alexis sits up, a pillow clutched to her abdomen.  "Come in."

 

The door swings open slowly, her dad edging his way through the threshold. He stops when he sees her, the pain on his face amplified by ten. "Oh, pumpkin."

 

The latch clicks behind him and then he's sitting on her bed, gathering her up into his arms. He strokes a hand over her hair, his lips feathering gentle kisses across her brow. Alexis shudders against his chest, tries to fight the arousal rising up in her chest.

 

"I'm so sorry," he murmurs, breath warm against her skin. "So sorry."

 

"Don't," she whispers, shaking her head. "Please don't."

 

"What?" His hand rubs up and down her thigh, brushing the robe lightly over her skin in the most maddeningly arousing way. "Don't what, Alexis?"

 

"Don't regret us," she says, presses her face into the curve of his neck as his breath stutters. "Don't, Dad. I don't."

 

"No?"

 

Alexis lets out a breathless laugh. "God, no. Never." She wraps her arms around him, hands fisting in his shirt. "It meant everything to me ," she confesses. "I've wanted you for so long, Dad. Wanted to show you how much I love you."

 

"I love you, too."

 

She shakes her head. "No, Dad. I _love_ you." He stops breathing under her. "And I've felt this way for a long time but never thought I'd have the chance to tell you. To show you. But now I have so please, please do not tell me you regret it. Not if you felt even a quarter of what I did last night."

 

"Alexis - "

 

"Did you?" She pulls back to look up at him, sees the answer in his eyes even if he won't voice it. "Did you feel it between us, Dad? When you were moving inside me, did you feel how amazing we could be together?"

 

He stares at her for a long moment, his throat working audibly as he swallows. Alexis waits him out, drawing lazy patterns on his back with the tip of her index finger. Finally, after when feels like an eternity, he nods.

 

"I felt it."

 

"Then why are you pulling away and denying it?"

 

"Because it's wrong, Alexis."

 

"Says who? We're both of legal age. What we do is nobody else's business."

 

"I'm your father," he says, his fingers flexing on her thigh.

 

"And who better to love me than you?" Alexis asks, bringing on hand up to cup his stubbly cheek. "There is no one else in the world I trust more. No one else I'd rather be with than you. I can give you everything you need, everything you want, Daddy, if you'll let me. "

 

"Are you sure?" He asks, eyes shifting back and forth between hers as if searching each one for some sign of doubt.

 

Alexis nods, brushing her thumb over his bottom lip. "Are you?"

 

Instead of answering, her dad leans in and captures her mouth in a gentle kiss, sucking her bottom lip between his own. Alexis moans, the hand on his cheek moving up to scrape through his hair, holding him close as he licks and bites at her mouth.

 

Alexis leans back, pulling her dad down on top of her. She rucks her hands up under the back of his shirt, scraping her nails over his skin and he grunts, his hips bucking. The fingers of one hand fumble with the knot on her robe, pulling it open and then slipping inside to caress her stomach.

 

Breaking the kiss, her dad pulls back and props himself up on one elbow. He stares down at her as the robe falls open, eyes raking over her body. Alexis lays still and let's him look, turned on by the heated lust in his eyes.

 

"Amazing," he whispers, reaching out to draw the tips of his fingers down her abdomen. "So sexy."

 

Alexis feels herself blush. Her dad looks up at her, love in his eyes. Leaning in, he latches onto her right breast, his tongue swirling around her nipple. Her back arches and he rolls onto her, the weight of his body pressing her down into the bed.

 

"You are gorgeous, Alexis," he breathes, dragging his mouth across her chest. "I hope you know that."

 

He laves at her other breast and she whimpers, her hands clawing at his shoulders, desperate to feels his skin against her own. "Off," she demands, pulling at his shirt. "Take it off."

 

Sitting up, her dad pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. He stares down at her for a long moment and Alexis feels her stomach clench in anticipation. She reaches for him, her fingers tracing the muscles of his chest, drifting down to skim over his ribs as he stretches out over her again, his body heavy and hot as he hovers above her.

 

Her dad brushes a hand through her hair, cupping his broad palm around her cheek as he leans in for a slow, wet kiss. Alexis moans, her left leg rising off the bed to hook around his thigh as her back arches, her hands palming at the hard muscles of his back. She pants as he breaks away, trailing kiss, down her neck and over her collarbones, stopping to suck and lick and bite at random patches of skin that draw gasps and groans from the depths of her chest.

 

“I can smell you,” her dad whispers, dragging his open mouth across her quivering abdomen, the tip of his tongue flicking at her navel. “I've smelled you for years, baby. The sweet tang you leave in your panties." Alexis whimpers as he dips his tongue lewdly into her belly button. "I want to taste it.”  

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Alexis hisses, her legs falling further open as her hips lift. “God, yes. Use your mouth on me.”

 

He trails downward, his eyes hot on hers when he stops to lick at the already bruising finger marks along her hip bone. Alexis bends her knees, spreading herself open for him and her dad smiles. He nips along her inner thigh, sucking hard enough to leave marks in a few places. Impatient, Alexis slips her own fingers between her lips, circling her clit as she watches him. Finally, her dad brings his focus between her legs, his open mouth blowing hot air across her dripping wetness as she plays with herself.

 

“Is that how you get yourself off at night? Flicking at your little clit until you come?”

 

Alexis shrugs one shoulder, the robe rubbing at her overly sensitized skin. “Sometimes.”

 

Her dad slithers his tongue along the outside edge of her lips, hands gripping her thighs. “And other times?”

 

“I hump a pillow or use the shower head. Or I have a few toys.”

 

Her dad gives her a cheeky grin and then suddenly his mouth is on her and the world goes white. His arms wrap around her thighs, hands spread wide over her stomach to hold her down as she bucks up off the bed and grinds against his face. He moans against her and it vibrates straight through her body, sparking off every nerve ending until she feels like her skin is about to catch fire.

 

“Fuck, Dad!” Alexis screams, one hand gripping at his hair as the other fists her comforter. “Fuck yes. Don’t stop. Eat me.”

 

His tongue flicks at her clit and Alexis feels her thighs start to tremble. She plants her right foot on her dad's back, lifting her hips up off the bed and rolling into his mouth. A large hand closes around one of her breasts and she cries out, her fingers tightening in his hair.

 

"Gonna come," Alexis whines, relinquishing her hold on the comforter and reaching for her other breast. Plucking at her nipple, she thrashes her head from side to side. "Fuck,

I'm gonna come, Dad."

 

He hums against her again, licking hard and fast at her pussy as she starts to quake. His tongue swirls and slithers through her slickness and Alexis whines, skating on the edge of release. Her back snaps into a violent bow when her dad pulls her clit into his mouth and sucks, sending her careening over the cliff, his name pouring from her lips like water.

 

Her muscles feel like rubber as the comes back down, worn out and loose. She tugs on her dad's hair and he shift up her body, planting a trail of wet kisses along her stomach and chest as he goes. Alexis pulls him into a deep kiss when he reaches her mouth, licking the taste of her come off of his lips. He tries to settle on her side but she shakes her head, holding him there between her spread legs.

 

Slowly, quietly, they explore. Her dad drags his hands up and down her sides, over her thighs and down the lengths of her calves. He traces her collarbones and hips, her face and breasts. He maps her body as they kiss, one hand eventually working between their bodies and coming to a stop between Alexis' spread legs.

 

“So wet,” he rasps, mouth up against her ear as his cock lays heavily against her thigh. “Do you always get this wet?”

 

“When I think about this,” she breathes. “About you.”

 

“Alexis - “

 

“Please, Dad,” she says, impatient with all this teasing. Turning her head, Alexis nips at his earlobe. “Please. Fuck me.”

 

A long moment passes, only the sound of their labored breaths filling the air. Finally, her dad shakes his head. “No, baby. I’m not going to fuck you.” He pulls back, his eyes soft and so blue as they stare down at her. Her heart pounds against her ribs, an almost painful rhythm that makes it nearly impossible to draw breath.

 

“I’m not going to fuck you,” he repeats, more emphatic this time as he draws the tip of his index finger over her cheek. “I’m going to show you how much more this can be, how it is when two people care deeply about one another.” He kisses her, long and slow, his tongue slick against her own. “I’m going to make love to you.”

 

Oh, god.

 

Yes.

 

_This._

 

This is what she wants.

 

Running a gentle hand down her side, her dad skims his fingertips along the outside of her left thigh, hooking behind her knee and pulling her leg up around his waist. His lips press light,fluttering kisses against hers as he reaches between their bodies and grips himself, dragging the tip of his cock up and down the length of her dripping pussy. Alexis whimpers when he bumps against her clit and her dad laces the fingers of his free hand through hers, lifting their joined hands high over her head as he lines himself up.

 

“Look at me, Alexis,” he breathes and her eyes flutter open to find him hovering over her with a loving smile on his face. She smiles back at him, cupping her free hand around his neck. “Are you ready?”

 

Alexis nods, her mouth falling open as he starts to slowly push into her. “Dad,” she gasps. “Oh, Dad.”

 

“I know, baby,” he whispers, dropping light kisses to her lips as he bottoms out. “I know.”

 

Surging up, Alexis attacks his mouth, slicking her tongue past his lips and moaning. She can still taste herself there and fuck she needs him to move, to do something to slake her need. Her hips buck against his weight and she whines, nails cutting into his neck. “Daddy.”

 

“Slow down, Alexis,” her dad says, body still held still inside hers. His voice, low and calm, soothes her and she quiets beneath him. “Feel it. Feel how we fit together. How I feel inside you.” He rolls his hips just a miniscule amount and she gasps. “Do you feel it?”

 

“Yes,” Alexis breathes, her right leg lifting to join her left around his waist. “You feel so good.”

 

“So do you,” he says, taking the hand from his neck and dropping a kiss to her palm before lifting it up over her head to meet her other hand and then lacing his fingers through hers. Slowly, he pulls out of her, sliding back until just the head of his cock remains nestled inside her pussy. “Amazing. So hot and wet and tight.” He starts to push back in, stopping halfway and then pulling back out. “I shouldn’t be enjoying this. We shouldn’t be doing it. But I don’t want to stop. Because nothing has ever felt so good.”

 

Alexis stares up at him, her eyes wide. “Really?”

 

Her dad nods, hips moving forward as he starts to set a slow, rolling pace. “Really. Nothing - No one has ever made me feel like this. Just you, pumpkin.”

 

Shaking her hands free, Alexis hooks her arms under her dad’s, wrapping them tightly around his back. Her dad gathers her close, an arm slipping under her back and his other hand skimming up and down her ribs as he thrusts into her. Alexis licks and bites at his neck and shoulder, whimpering and moaning as her orgasm starts to build.

 

“Come for me, Alexis,” her dad says, lips pressed to her temple as he rocks steadily into her. “Let go and come for me. I want to feel it.”

 

“Oh god,’ she cries. “Yes, Dad. Don’t stop. Make me come. I wanna come for you. Make me come, Dad.”

 

She breaks when his teeth sink into her neck, her body spasming around his cock as he continues to push into her. Her dad talks her through it, gentle words whispered into her ear while she shakes and comes down. Gripping her tightly, he rolls them to the side, Alexis’ body stretching out along the length of his. His hands stroke her back and ass as she shivers.

 

Her dad cups her cheek, his thumb brushing underneath her eye. “Okay?”

 

Alexis nods, hitching her leg up over his hip. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

 

“I’m not, baby.”

 

“Love me, Dad. Please.”

 

“I do, Alexis,” he whispers, kissing her neck. “I am.”

 

They rock together, eyes locked. Alexis feels it all welling up in her chest, everything she feels for him, everything she’s been holding back for so long. Each thrust drives it further up her throat until it’s burning at the back of her throat, all the things she needs to say. The things she can’t hold back anymore. Not now. Not while he’s inside of her, making her feel so good.

 

“ _Mine_ ,” she growls, rolling toward her dad and pushing him over onto his back. She drapes herself across his chest, covering as much of his body with hers as she can. “You’re mine. No one one else can love you the way I can.”

 

His hands grip her her ass, holding her tight as she grinds down on him. “Alexis.”

 

“No one,” she repeats, hands fisting in his hair as she starts to ride. “No one.”

 

“No one,” her dad echoes, his voice gruff.

 

“Mine.”

 

“Yes. Yours. Only yours, Alexis. Fuck.”

 

Alexis groans, licking into his mouth in a filthy kiss. She rides him hard but slow, trying to make it last, to not cheapen it by racing toward the end. Her dad moans under her, one hand massaging her ass, his other arm banding tightly around her back. He lifts his hips to meet her, slamming their bodies together with each powerful thrust.

 

“Love you,” he pants, mouth pressed to her ear. “I love you, Alexis.”

 

“Oh god, Dad. _Yes_. Love. Love you, Dad. Come for me. Please.” Alexis chants, her pussy starting to clench. “I wanna feel you come. Give me what’s mine. Come in me, Dad. Come in my pussy. Yes. Yes. Oh fuck yes.”

 

“Alexis, yes. Yes. _Fuck, yes_. I’m coming.” His hips jerk, teeth sinking into her shoulder. “ _Shit_ , baby. Yes. Alexis.”

 

He spills into her, hot and sticky, and Alexis rides him through each jerk and spasm, her cunt milking his cock of every last drop. She finally collapses, boneless and breathless, on his chest, after her third orgasm, his slowly softening erection still buried inside of her. Broad hands sweep up and down her back, fingertips trailing through the pools of sweat, as dad's breathing starts to return to normal.

 

"Thank you," she whispers, pressing a soft kiss over his pounding heart. "Oh god, Dad, thank you."

 

A low chuckle rumbles through his chest and he palms her ass. "I think I should be thanking the drunken idiot who passed out on you last night. Well," he says, his voice slipping into dad mode, "after we talk about how dangerous is it to have sex with random guys at parties."

 

Her nipples graze his chest as she rises up over him "You can skip the lecture, _Daddy_." Alexis grinds her hips down against his and feels his cock start to come alive inside her again as her dad groans. "I don't think I'll be going to any more parties to hook up. Why would I when I have everything I've ever wanted right here at home?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 Summer Hiatus Kink Meme: After 47 Seconds, Alexis seduces a drunk and depressed Castle. They fuck hard and dirty and he regrets it in the morning. Alexis uses her body to convince him that no one will ever be able to love him the way she does. They fuck again, this time slow and passionate.


End file.
